The Tail of Elizabeth
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: h2o-A new girl moves into town. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki find her rather cool. But what happens when this girl discovers the moon pool? NO FLAMES PLEASE! please r 'n' r
1. Prolouge

A/n: I do not own h2o: just add water

**A/n: I do not own h2o: just add water**

My name is Elizabeth Cunningham. I have black curly hair that goes halfway down my back, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. My family just moved here from Idaho. When we left, my best friend Susannah gave me a bouquet of flowers. On the whole plane ride there, I clutched them to my body, never letting them go. Mom said I should be excited. She said its fun to go to new places, it's an adventure. I find no excitement here. I don't know anybody. Nobody really noticed me at my old school, so no one will notice me here. I've never really had a boyfriend, either.

We just moved into a new house, and I saw three girls down the street. Two of them had blonde hair, while one was brunette. Dad said I should go down the street and say hi, but I was to shy. I've barely been here, and I hate it already. Plus, school starts tomorrow. I know it will SUCK.


	2. Fist Day Of School

Thanks for the great reviews

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's the next chapter of "The Tail of Elizabeth"**

**A/n: (Goes to internet and looks under h2o creators) nope, still don't own h2o.**

I woke up the next morning with butterflies in my stomach. I took some deep breaths before I put on a tight red t-shirt and a short black leather skirt. I put on my black ballet flats, and walked to the kitchen. I held my stomach and pretended to look nauseous.

"Mom, I don't feel to well." I pretended to faint. OK, so I can't fool my mom. Next thing I knew we were in the car and she was driving me to school.

The school didn't look to bad. Until we got inside. I took a deep breath and smelled something terrible. I whispered in my mom's ear:

"Mom, this place smells like Cousin Jared's room." Mom rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine." She rolled me in, got me my schedule, gave me a hug and walked out the door.

Let's see….First class: English with Ms. Hartman. She was a fine young teacher who was very nice to me and introduced me to the whole class.

"Elizabeth, you can sit next to Cleo." She pointed to the brunette I saw yesterday across the street. Shaking, I took the seat next to her. Cleo smiled warmly and stuck her hand.

"Hi, I'm Cleo." I shook her hand.

"Elizabeth, but call me Lizzie." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

Next I had Math with Mr. Barnes. He sounded scary. He _looked_ scary. He was very tall with gray hair and was wearing a tacky Hawaiian shirt.

"Elizabeth, you can take the seat behind Emma." One of the blonde girls I saw yesterday waved her hand. I took the seat behind her. Emma turned around.

"Hi, I'm Emma." I smiled. She seemed friendly.

"Elizabeth."

Next I had Art with Mr. Kuhn. He seemed nice. He told me to sit anywhere I liked. I sat beside the other blonde girl I saw yesterday. She turned to me with a smile.

"I'm Rikki. Do you like the school so far?" I shrugged.

"It's not the _best _school I've been too, but it's OK."

Next was lunch. I took a table all by myself. I unwrapped my lunch. A yogurt and a ham and cheese sandwich. I sighed and began to eat. I had just finished half my sandwich when someone who sounded familiar said:

"Hi Lizzie. Can we sit here?" I looked up. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki were all standing above me. I shrugged.

"Sure." They sat down with their lunch trays. Rikki poked the weird lunch mat with her plastic fork, looking disgusted.

"OK, seriously, do they _know _how disgusting this is?!" Cleo shrugged.

"I doubt it." We were silent for a moment before Emma said,

"How long have you been here?"

"Just since yesterday." All of them smiled at me.

"Cool. Do you wanna go Emma's house with us after school?" I smiled.

"Sure." I could tell that me, Emma, Cleo, and Rikki were gonna be great friends. It was a start.


	3. Emma's House

Thanks for the great reviews

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3**

**A/n: (gets piece of paper in the mail) Dear Avatarofmusic, you are now one of the creators of h2o. (Screams) OMG OMG OMG OMG!! (Looks at the back) by the way, April fools! Curse them people! It's not even April!!**

School ended at 2:20. Most of the teachers were nice (except for Mr. Barnes) and I had my new friends in most of my classes. It was better than my old school.

When mom picked me up, I told her I was going to Emma's with Cleo and Rikki. She drove me over to her house and told me to be back by four. I took a deep breath before knocking on Emma's front door. A little boy answered. He was short and had blonde hair. He opened the door a crack.

"Do you have an appointment?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Appointment?" I saw the boy being pulled away and I heard Emma's voice.

"Elliot, why don't you go climb the electric fence or something? Come on in Lizzie." She said, opening the door wider. I walked inside. Emma's home was very neat and tidy. She led me into the kitchen and I saw a woman who was obviously Emma's mother. I said hello and Emma led me up to her room.

Emma's room was painted a deep turquoise with dark purple curtains and dark purple swirl bedspread. A very healing color. Kind of vibrant and exciting, like Emma. Cleo and Rikki were on her bed playing the card game war.

"Hi, guys." Rikki looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Liz. Do you wanna play war?" I nodded. I sat down on the bed while Cleo was shuffling the cards.

"Hey Cleo, what's that island over there?" I asked, pointing to a very pretty looking island in the middle of the ocean.

"That's Mako Island." She answered.

"Have you ever been there?" I asked Emma. She nodded.

"We've all been there," Rikki said. "That's where we got our pow--" Emma clamped a hand over Rikki's mouth, looking horrified.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Nothing," Cleo said, going back to shuffling the cards. Something was up with them. And I'm gonna find out by going to Mako Island. Tonight.


	4. Mako Island

Thanks for the amazing reviews

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! Here's chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: ****I own many, many things, but h2o isn't one of them... :(**

I asked mom later that day if I could take dad's boat out to Mako Island. She said yes, but I had to be back by 10 p.m.

At eight o'clock, when it was finally dark enough, I took dad's boat out into the water and headed for Mako Island. The water was so pretty at night. The shadows of the **full moon **made the water sparkle. I turned on the motor and drove the boat, taking in every little bit of beauty.

After a half hour, the boat finally hit the island. I tied the boat to a tall rock, and walked up on to Mako Island. It was a gorgeous sight. There was every type of flower you could imagine, and everything was so lush and green. Suddenly, my feet slipped under me, and I was sliding down a long tunnel.

Soon I landed in a small pit. My back hurt. A lot. I'll check it when I get home. I saw an eerie blue light on the stone wall. I turned around slowly and I saw a small pool full of water. I _was _really hot and thirsty. Should I jump in? I thought about it. No. I shouldn't. Salt water tastes bad anyway. I turned around and was walking away from the pool, when I felt my feet slip under me again. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as I fell into the water.

The water was a lot deeper than I thought. I kicked my legs, breaking the surface as I gasped for air. My shoes were weighing me down. I kicked them off. I knew mom would kill me when she found out. I sat up on a rock. I was cold as cold could be. I stretched out my legs. I felt myself slipping again. My head hit the rock. I grabbed the rock, only to be slipping more. I fell once more into the water. One of the big rocks fell on my head. I was under water and I was unconscious.


	5. OMG! I'm a Mermaid!

Thanks for the totally awesome reviews

**Thanks for the totally awesome reviews!! You guys are the best! Here's chapter 5**

**A/n: I own a dog! He's so cute! His name is Pongo. He's getting really old though--what? h2o? No, I don't own that…**

**EMMA'S POV**

I was just going off into dreamland when I heard a knock on the door. I put on my bathrobe and answered the door. There stood Lizzie's mom. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hello, Ms. Cunningham." I said, confused. She answered in a shaken voice:

"Hello, Emma. Is Elizabeth over here?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"She left for this one island, and she never came back." I gasped.

"Did you say she left for _Mako Island_?" I said, horrified.

"Yes."

"Don't worry Ms. Cunningham. I'll find her." I shut the door. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my phone. I called Cleo and Emma and told them to meet me at Mako Island.

I sped on the ocean in my boat, wind flowing in my hair, Cleo and Rikki next to me. When we got to the pool, I saw an unconscious Elizabeth and the bottom. We tugged her to shore, and Rikki dried us off with her power.

"Cleo, check her pulse." Cleo put her index finger on her neck. She looked up at us, tears in her eyes.

"She's just barely breathing." Rikki flipped Lizzie onto her stomach, and we all pushed down on her back.

**LIZZIE'S POV**

I felt all the water being pushed out of me, and suddenly I could breathe. I took some deep breaths, and then saw Cleo, Emma, and Rikki above me.

"Are you alright Lizzie?" Rikki asked.

"I am now." I answered. They took me back to my house in their boat. Mom nearly crushed me when she gave me a hug. I thanked my friends for saving me, and then I went to the bathroom and turned on the bath water. I got into the tub, and after no more than 10 seconds I felt a weird twisting in my legs. A bright light flashed before my eyes, and all of the sudden, I had a orange bikini top and a orange tail. OMG. I was a mermaid.

**A/n: CLIFFHANGER!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! **


	6. Just an AN

A/n: hey guys

**A/n: hey guys. Just so you know, I won't be updating for a while for some personal reasons. If you REALLY REALLY REALLY wanna know, PM me.**

**Love,**

**AvatarOfMusic**


	7. Calling Cleo

Thanks for the great reviews

**Thanks for the great reviews! Yeah, it took me a while to update, sorry about that. Here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: OK, this is FAN fiction, not CREATOR fiction. FAN FICTION.**

I sat there, my mouth hanging open, no words coming out. I couldn't believe it. _I was a mermaid. _Holy crap, how did this happen? Could something have happened while I was unconscious in the pool? Maybe it was my imagination. I shut my eyes, tight, and then opened them again. Yep, it was definitely true.

_Who can I tell about this? _I thought as I sat there in the water, _Mom and Dad wouldn't believe me, my friends back in my old town won't believe me. Who will? _

_Cleo, Emma, and Rikki. _We haven't been friends for very long, and I already trust them? Yes, I do.

I grabbed my cell phone, (which was right by the bathtub,) and called Cleo's cell phone. (We switched cell numbers the first day of school.)

**Cleo's POV**

I was talking to Rikki on my phone when I heard another call coming in.

"Hang on Rikki, I got another call. I'll call you back." Rikki and I hung up, and I answered the other line.

"Hello?"

"Cleo?" I recognized the voice as Elizabeth's.

"Hey Lizzie, what's up?" I questioned.

"I need you, Emma, and Rikki to come over right away." She said, sounding worried.

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you get there." Then she hung up. I called Emma and Rikki, and we were on our way.

**A/n: yeah, sorry if this was a little short. Review please!**


	8. Emma, Cleo, and Rikki too?

Thanks for the great reviews

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Do I **_**really **_**need to say it **_**every **_**time?!**

**Lizzie's POV**

I dried myself off, and surprisingly, I turned back into my normal self. I put on my normal clothes, went down stairs, and waited for Emma, Cleo, and Rikki.

"Mom, my friends are coming over in a few minutes." Mom walked out from the kitchen.

"What friends?"

"My friends from school." Mom smiled.

"It's nice that you're making friends, sweetheart."

When my friends arrived, I told them to wait in the bathroom while I put on my swimsuit.

"OK, you guys, watch this. This is so weird." I turned on the water and climbed in. Soon I was turned back into a mermaid. All three girls stood there, their eyes wide.

"I don't know how it happened." I said innocently. Cleo turned to Emma and asked,

"Was it a full moon tonight?" Emma nodded. Rikki put a hand over her mouth, looking rather shocked.

"Lizzie, we know how you feel." Emma said calmly.

"You do? How?" I asked. How did they know how I felt about this?

"Because…because me, Cleo, and Emma are mermaids."


	9. Show Me Your Stuff

Thanks for the great reviews

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: ****I only own H2O on opposite day…**

"You guys too?" I asked; my eyes wide. Rikki nodded, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Not only that, we have special powers." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of special powers?" I asked again. Cleo smiled.

"Well, I can make water do what ever I want and I have power over wind." She stretched out her hand, and a single drop of water came out of the bathtub and, as she pulled her hand closer to her, the drop of water did too. She dropped her hand, and the water fell down and splashed on the floor. I looked at Emma.

"I can freeze anything containing water." She threw out her hand, and instantly the water in the bathtub froze. I got out just in time. Cleo handed me a towel and I dried myself off.

"And I can Heat up water, create fire and summon lightning." Rikki put out her hand and steam started rising up from the water. I smiled.

"This is cool." I said. I frowned. "But what's _my _power?" Cleo shrugged.

"You'll find out eventually." She said.

"Does this mean, whenever I so much as touch water, I turn into a mermaid?" Emma nodded. I sighed.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

**A/n: Sorry if it's so short, and I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy. Anyway, please Review! **


	10. AND YET ANOTHER AN

A/n: Hey guys

**A/n: Hey guys. I'm SO SO SO SO….**

**(five hours later)**

**SO SO SO Sorry that I haevn't updated in Forever! But unfortunetly, I am suffering from writers block. I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks! You guys are the best! :)**

**-JoJo AKA Sarah**


	11. A Strange Dream

A/n: HOLY SNICKERDOODLES

**A/n: HOLY SNICKERDOODLES!!**

**I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! Here's the next chapter! Thanks reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?**

After Emma, Cleo, and Rikki went home, I realized how tired I was. My eyelids felt heavy, and I yawned. I went to my room, said goodnight to my parents, and went to sleep and had a strange dream.

_Lizzie's dream_

_They were staring at me, their eyes full of hatred, hurt, and confusion. At last, one of them spoke up._

"_Why did you do this Lizzie? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Rikki screamed, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes. I stood there, frightened, looking down at their mermaid forms._

"_I'm sorry! I didn't know it was wrong!" I yelled, close to tears myself. _

"_Take the three mermaids away," said a voice from behind me. I turned around, and there stood a woman, with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. A tag on her shirt said:_

_DR.DENMAN_

_MARINE BIOLOGIST_

"_You can stay here." She said to me with a wicked smile. As I saw my three closest friends being taken away, I realized how wrong I was for doing this._

"_EMMA! CLEO! RIKKI! I'M SORRY!" but they didn't answer. _

"_NO!"_

"NO!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed. I put a hand over my trembling heart, and I took some deep breaths. What did this dream mean? Was it something that was going to happen in the future? And who in the heck is Doctor Denman?

**A/n: ha ha I'm so evil XD sorry if it was so short, I just don't have a lot of time to write BIG LONG chapters. :( Please review!**


End file.
